


Girls' Club

by eyepatchempress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Coffee, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyepatchempress/pseuds/eyepatchempress
Summary: A collection of shorter Overwatch pieces that don't quite deserve to be a separate work, but that I still want to share.Oh, and of course, no boys allowed! ;)





	1. Beach Day [Fareeha/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a better way to start this collection out than with some Fareeha? Nope!

The Gulf of Mexico. Whatever the season, it was a beautiful place. Winter didn't even cool off the waters completely and tourists continued to visit year round.

Despite visiting in the deep middle of the tourist season, summer, this was not a tourist trip, rather it was the complete and utter opposite. As part of a team you had been sent to investigate a disturbance in southwestern Florida. You had had little warning about the expedition, but aside from the lack of details it didn't bother you much. Secretive missions were what you had signed up for when you joined Overwatch.

The dropship had landed close to the coast, in a surprisingly quiet clearing. The closest semblance to society was a small town roughly twenty kilometers away. It wasn't likely they had noticed the dropship, but the slight distance improved your chances. 

The team consisted of Hana, Reinhardt, Lucio, McCree, Fareeha, and you. Having a full team was a little concerning, but you figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Right?

And as it turned out, the full team was overkill. 

From the outside the villain's lair had looked like an abandoned and rusty shed, which was more than common for this part of Florida. It had looked like your neighbour's shed that you would ride past a hundred times on your bicycle on your way to the convenience store or the library. It was rusted, but the roof was solid enough to keep the rain out and the padlock keeping it locked tight was near new.

Well, the lock had been near new until Reinhardt had snapped it. 

"Pathetic," he announced, with the theatrical flair he loved to use. He looked at the rest of group but he only earned a four half-hearted smiles, and a grin from Lucio. Not bothered by the lackluster reaction, Reinhardt pulled the door of the shed open with barely any effort.

The shed must have been built over top a cave or something along those lines, because walking down the steep and thankfully wide stairs revealed a massive cavernous space that wasn't clean enough to have been man-made. There weren't any supporting structures like beams, and you hoped that the cave would hold together until the mission had ended.

The cave was full to the brim of mechs of various sizes and the top of the largest mech nearly scraped the ceiling. It must have been at least 6 metres tall. Tinkering with the exposed circuit board in the leg of one of the towering mechs, a lanky and almost spider-like man was crouched down. 

You didn't know what had alerted the man, but he stood up slowly and without any sudden movements. He was muttered something under his breath, half phrases and words that were too quiet and were spoken too far away to be understood.

"Freeze, and put your hands up," Hana announced. If she hadn't had been in her Meka, she would have aimed her Light Pistol at him loosely, mimicking the cops in the ancient movies that Reinhardt picked on movie night. 

Instead of putting his hands in the air like Hana had instructed, the man began to kneel. Before Fareeha could bark at him, telling him to put his hands in the air much more seriously than Hana had, the man crumpled to the ground like he had had the air knocked out of him with a gut punch.

"I surrender!" the man moaned, a baleful howl. He took a sustained breath before launching into an incomprehensible monologue about how he was 'incredibly sorry' and about how he knew that his actions were 'utterly unforgivable'. He continued on and on, but as he started to sob you could understand less and less of what he was saying.

You were in shock. Never before had you seen your opponent admit defeat without so much as a single shot fired. The only time that even came close to this was the time in Portugal when the villain had fallen to her knees and demanded medical attention when a bullet had grazed her shoulder. But this time, your team had barely had the opportunity to announce their presence.

The man was handcuffed and he waited in silence for the local police to arrive to take him. Overwatch would secure the mechs at a later date, but the man wasn't a big enough threat to be taken in. And while the situation had been sorted, your team couldn't leave until the next morning.

To pass the time, the decision was made to head to the beach. While the dropship had landed twenty kilometres from the closest town, it had also landed a kilometre away from the shores of the beach.

Luckily, the dropship had supplies for such an outing. Maybe it had been wishful thinking, but all six of your team had put beach gear in their lockers on the ship. Not necessarily before this exact mission, but at some point in the past, it had individually occurred to all six of you that packing swimwear would be a smart idea, and now each of the lockers had a swimwear and a towel and that's all that was needed for the beach.

"Aww, do we have to go to the beach?" Hana whined. She was the only one of the group that hadn't agreed with going to the beach but she had still put swimwear in her locker at some point in the past, so she didn't have any excuse not to come along.

After a quick fifteen minute walk down a path that involved more than few whacks to the face with pulled back branches, the group arrived at the beach. The sand was a little rockier than it would be on the ideal tourist beach, but it was quiet. Except for a family down the beach that seemed no larger than ants, the beach was empty.

"Aww man," Hana whined, trailing behind the group. Not watching where she was going, each step she took looked as if it would be her last before she tripped and fell into the sand. But somehow, by luck or by skill, she didn't trip and continued to walk with her eyes locked on her phone. "I can barely see the screen with this light. My battery is going drain sooo fast."

The group, having found the best spot to lay out the towels, stopped in the sand. McCree threw down his towel on the sand, still folded, and walked away. With the courtesy to stand downwind, McCree lit a cigar. Hana sat down on her towel and swiped McCree's. She covered her head in the towel, creating just enough shade for her to lower her screen brightness.

While you opted to stay on the beach, Reinhardt, Lucio, and Fareeha went into the water. You weren’t opposed to going into the ocean, but you weren’t in any rush. It was a little before noon and if you weren’t leaving until tomorrow morning, you had lots of time to enjoy the beach to its fullest.

"Hey, (name)," Lucio called out from the ocean, "you gonna come in or not?"

"Nah, not yet," you called back, cupping your mouth with your hands.

You adjusted your oversized sunglasses with your index finger. You had tossed the sunglasses into your locker on a whim. Right now, you were glad that you had brought them with you, as the sun was being reflected off of the water and directly into your eyes.

There was another reason that you were thankfully for your foresight. The size of your sunglasses meant that they completely covered your eyes. And thank God for that, because the way you were staring at Fareeha was borderline lewd. You couldn't seem to look away. Per usual, she picked the colour that suited her the best, a brilliant azure. All of the colours around formed a perfect palette, her dark caramel skin, the tan of the sand, and the blues of the sky and water. A skilled artist would have a hard time picking out those colours.

Skin gleaming, Fareeha walked out of the water, slow at first, hindered by the waist-high water, but she picked up speed as she got closer. Her hair hung a little heavier, weighed down by the ocean's spray, but she hadn't gotten it wet.

When her first foot came out the water and hit the sand, you tilted your head trying not to look like you were blatantly staring at her. Your sunglasses helped but if you had wanted to seem innocent you shouldn't have been laying back, propped up on your elbows.

When her other foot joined the other on the sand, you were awestruck. Fareeha looked like she was straight out of Botticelli's 'The Birth of Venus', although the oversized seashell was notably absent. Her pitch black hair seemed to float behind her, and the golden ornaments in her hair were shining as if heaven-sent. Like she was from 'Baywatch' and not Overwatch, she moved up the beach smoothly, exuding grace, her bikini clinging to her skin in the best possible way.

Fareeha walked up the sand and stopped in front of you.

"You know," she began, "my eyes are up here.”

You slid your sunglasses down your nose, until your eyes locked with hers.

"Fareeha," you said, dragging her name out a little longer than necessary. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Fareeha shook her head with a huffy laugh.

"You know," you started, grabbing a strand of your hair. You played with it coyly, twirling it between your fingers. "The UV index today is really high. There's no clouds or anything, and the sun's directly overhead."

You gestured up in the sky, where the sun sat directly overhead. McCree was considerably down the beach smoking, otherwise you knew he wouldn't have been able to resist commenting on what you had said.

"I bet if we asked Athena, it would be really high. I'd say a six or seven."

"What is your point?" Fareeha asked, but she was entertaining you, that much was obviously.

Your hand slipped off of the towel and onto the sand, where you found a large bottle half buried. You picked it up and brought it in front of you, into the space between Fareeha and you. 

You gave the bottle of sunscreen a shake, and with your eyes locked since your sunglasses were pushed down your nose, you gave her a quick wink.

Fareeha said your name, with a bit of a sigh.

"I swear, you're no better than him," she said, but she couldn't hide her grin.

Fareeha sat down on the towel, between your legs, and you moved your sunglasses from your nose to the top of your head. With your head peeking past hers, the two of you could see out to the ocean and with Reinhardt and Lucio off to the side, it was as if the two of you were alone on the beach. The ocean was deep blue, like liquified sapphires that glinted in the sun.

You're wrapped around her from behind and although she was a little damp from the water, the sun is already warming her up. You had a hand resting on her bare thigh, just another piece of contact to remind both of you how close the other was.

"How lucky," you said. It was more of an observation; you weren't speaking directly to her. The waves continued to lap at the sand, coming again and again like they were drawn towards you and not being driven by the moon. Your voice was muffled a little by her hair was you spoke. "I can't express how happy I am that I get to see this with you."

"I feel the exactly same way," Fareeha replied. She put her hand on top of yours and gripped it. So close together with her, you felt no desire to move.

Well, the UV index couldn't possibly be that high.


	2. Fortune Cookies [Sombra/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a snowy day, Sombra and you get takeout.

Stepping inside from the cool winter night's air, you took a minute to take off your scarf and gloves before yelling into the apartment.

"I'm back!" you said, loud enough for her to hear you wherever she was sitting, but not loud enough to get any complaints from your neighbours. The building was extraordinarily quiet most of the time, which was not even close to your prior experience with apartments, but you'd never be caught complaining.

You removed your winter boots and slung off your coat. A handful of clumps of snow that were stuck to the bottom of the boots didn't end up on the mat, but they were already melting before you noticed their escape.

You hadn't minded going outside in the storm, in fact you had liked it. It wasn't windy enough to make you tear up while you were walking, but it had been cold enough for the chilled air to burn your lungs. Some people would have done anything to stay inside and avoid that, but you thought it helped remind you how alive you were.

Hearing no reply, you carried the plastic grocery bag full of stacked boxes into the living room. Sure enough, Sombra was sitting alone, in a darkened room. The curtains were pulled close across the wide window, and only the faintest of light was shining in.

"I'm back," you said to your shut-in girlfriend, saying it with a little more emphasis this time. You added a wave of a hand in front of her face.

"What kinda delivery place doesn't deliver?" she whined. Sitting on the couch, Sombra was browsing the internet, with a couple different projects on the go in the background.

"Have you looked outside today?" you asked her, gesturing at the curtained window. But instead of getting up and looking out the window that was less than six feet away, with a flick of her wrist, Sombra pulled a new screen up on the computer.

"Oh, forty centimetres of snow?" It was enough of shock that she almost looked towards the window, but it wasn't enough. Instead, she flicked through a couple of fluff pieces on the news about the storm while a muted video of a reporter standing outside in the snow played in the background.

You sighed. Sometimes you wondered why you even bothered. 

"Don't you wanna eat?" you asked her. You motioned with a box of Chinese food, it swinging on its thin wire handle in time with your hand. You had set the rest of the boxes on the coffee table, next to where Sombra's feet had been resting, but you had kept a single box in hand for effect.

"I can do two things at once, you know," she replied, nodding. She didn't look away from the screen.

"I know you can, but I'd prefer if you took a break," she said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

For the first time since you entered the apartment, Sombra looked up at you.

"Awww," she whined. One by one, she closed the screens she had been looking at. "Just a quick break."

When the last screen was closed Sombra hesitated for a moment, but ultimately decided against it. The smell of the fresh Chinese food was irresistible; you had already unpacked the stack of takeout boxes from the bag, set them on the coffee table, and opened most of the boxes. 

She swiped a pair of chopsticks and immediately dove into the carton of lemon chicken. You opened a different carton and took a couple of mouthfuls before you took a glance up at your girlfriend. You were hungrier than you had realized.

Sombra was holding a piece of lemon chicken in between her two chopsticks, and she was having a difficult time with it. Like a horse taking its first steps, the chicken wobbled its way to her mouth. It would have decent for her first time using chopsticks, but you had ordered from the Chinese restaurant so many times you knew the number by heart. And yet Sombra hadn't gotten much better.

There were no leftovers after the two of you finished the meal, only emptied cartons and dirty plastic utensils. 

"Thank you," she said, smiling. It was nice to see her from the front and not from the side for once. You understood that she enjoyed her work, but she didn't know when to take a break.

Sombra reached out towards your face like she was going to endearingly rest her hand on your cheek, but instead she went for your hair. She tousled your hair, ruffling it and messing it up but she was careful not to scratch you with her nails.

"After eating all that food, I can't help but think..." She twirled a strand of your hair around a finger like it was her own, feigning innocence.

"Hmm?" Truth be told, you had zoned out while Sombra had been playing with your hair.

"There's still one thing I want to eat," Sombra told you. She had a smirk like she knew something that you didn't. In your mind, you were running over all the possibilities of what she could be thinking. It didn't take too long until it finally occurred to you.

"Oh!" you proclaimed. Sombra let go of her hair and you leaned back from her on the sofa. "I completely forgot about the fortune cookies."

Sombra sighed, but was light-hearted enough to end with a smile. She leaned forward and hovered her hand over the cookies that were lying on the coffee table, swaying back and forth between the two. After a tense second she was decided, and she snapped the cookie that was sitting on the left.

Sombra tore open the plastic wrapper off of hers and immediately snapped the cookie in two. She picked up the half of the cookie that had less of the fortune and ate it while she unfolded the strip of paper that the other half of the cookie had held.

"The sun always shines after a storm," she read from the paper.

"Oh, how profound," she said, laughing. "I feel bad for whoever is writing them. Poor guy."

You had already taken the wrapper off of your fortune cookie while Sombra had read hers. Its plastic was added to the growing pile of trash on the coffee table that you'd end up dealing with tomorrow morning when it felt like much more of a pain.

"The one-" you start, but you couldn't make yourself say anything past that.

"Hey, it can't be that bad," she told you with a snicker. 

She's right, it's only a silly fortune cookie. Besides, you thought, it's not wrong.

"The one you love is closer than you think," you read from the small piece of paper. 

Sombra let out a short and unrestrained laugh. She didn't know if it was because of how cheesy the fortune was, or if it was of how cute you looked when you got embarrassed, but it didn't matter.

"I take back what I said," she said. "Maybe whoever is writing these isn't completely off."

"But you know," she started. Her smooth voice fell down into the lower sensual tones that may or may not have been what convinced you to go out with her for coffee for the first time. "The fortune cookies weren't what I was talking about earlier."

"There's still one thing I wanna eat," she told you. Her hand was walking its way up your leg like it had legs of its own, slowly moving higher with each mock step.

"Oh," you breathed, finally understanding what she had meant all along. "Sombra!" You swatted away her hand with the back of yours, trying to seem a least a little reserved.

"C'mon, I'm done working for tonight," she said, grabbing your wrist.

She got you up from the bed and while still holding onto you, beckoned for you to follow. Watching her lead you into the only room in the small apartment, you were more than glad she was walking in front of you. From the curve of her back to the perfect round of her ass that such a lazy person probably shouldn't have, she pulled off the dark grey sweatpants she was wearing without any effort. Although you'd prefer pulling them off of her.

And while you knew that Sombra would have worked long into the night if you hadn't had convinced her to take a break, you also knew that tonight was going to be a much longer night than if Sombra had worked through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of stealth games, so I was pretty pleased when Sombra was announced for Overwatch. Plus, she's adorable too, so that's a bonus!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!


	3. What a Wonderful World [Mercy/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's gonna have to find a new doctor

The cut on your leg was barely a cut. In fact, it was closely to a bad scrape than it was to a cut. It didn't bleed much, just enough to soak through the leg of your pants even though it didn't show, thanks to the black colour.

The injury was your fault and no one else's. Earlier that morning during training, you had slid across a stretch of gravel while moving between buildings that you were using as cover. It was only a training exercise, but that didn't mean you were going to hold back. But not holding back is what shredded the skin on your knee.

You had had much worse injuries in your time with Overwatch. You had been dozens of cuts and scrapes, and while had been lucky enough to have never been shot, you had been grazed by a stray bullet or two. So why now did you find yourself sitting on a doctor's table waiting to be cleaned up?

You told Zarya that if it got infected it would be a bit of hassle, but what you wouldn't tell anyone was that you had a massive crush on your doctor.

Your doctor, Angela Ziegler, while not an angel, was the closest thing to one that the Earth would ever see. Her hair, even while held back in a short ponytail, was kept in perfect form. Any stray hairs that had escaped at some point during her busy day looked like they were supposed to be exactly where they were.

"Alright, let's take a look at your knee," Angela said, sitting down on a chair in front of the doctor's table. Earlier, you had rolled up your pants on your scraped leg. The fabric of your pants had been thoroughly chewed up by the gravel, and you were going to have to toss them out and request new training gear. It was a bit of pain, but you were relieved that at the very least you hadn't ripped up your personal clothing.

Overwatch had the technology that would heal your wound completely within minutes, but it wasn't used if there wasn't a dire need for it. Your knee got the usual treatment, a quick cleaning with a disinfectant and tight bandage. The disinfectant had stung when Angela had dabbed in onto the scrape, but just applied just enough pressure to clean it and that it didn't hurt anymore than it had to. It was something she had done hundreds, if not thousands of times.

"All better," Angela declared, after a double-check that the bandage had been secured properly.

You rolled down the leg of your pants and while it wasn't very flattering, it was uncomfortable to have a single pant leg rolled up, and you couldn't exactly walk back to your room without pants on.

"Thanks Angela," you said. You stood up from the doctor's table as she stood up from her chair and went for the door. Grabbing the door handle and opened the door, but you didn't leave her office. Angela was considering asking you if you were alright, or if you had another issue that she could look at.

"Would you like to get coffee some time?" you asked. Your mouth felt like it had been stuffed full of some of the cotton balls that Angela kept in the office.

On the Overwatch base, going out for tea or coffee meant meeting up in the cafeteria between meals, unless you were lucky enough to get time off of the base. You doubted that Angela would get time off of the base, as busy and as important as she was, but right now you wanted more than anything to go out with her, no matter where.

"Of course (name)," Angela said. "I'd love to."

The way that Angela had said your name was perfection. She said it better than you remembered it sounded. Her voice followed the lifts and lows of your name in a way that no one else could, and she hadn't hesitated for a moment when she had answered you. Your name had rung out as clear as a bell. An out of sync beat of your heart seized your chest and you knew why she hadn't hesitated when she said it.

"I mean, as a date," you clarified.

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed. With her cheeks reddening, she glanced away. A pale hand cupped her cheek, trying to hide her embarrassment or stall while she thought of what to say, you weren't sure.

As you were beginning to feel more than a bit guilty for putting her, your doctor, on the spot like this, she looked back at you.

"Of course," she told you. She was blushing still, but she looked sure.

You could have died on the spot and you would have been happy. If an angel took you away after you died, you hoped she would look like Angela. Her face could be the face you'd ever see and you'd die happy.

But your daydreaming was interrupted by the realization that she had said yes. In fact, she had said more than a simple 'yes’, she had given you an 'of course’, which was the best possible answer you could had received.

“We'll arrange it later, alright?” you asked. You tried to seem casual about it, as you didn't want to seem overly excited.

“I'm looking forward to it,” she replied, accompanied with a smile beautiful enough that she should consider trademarking it.

Sure, you could have sorted it out then, but it gave you an excuse to see Angela again. At least this way you wouldn't be desperately looking forward to the next time that you hurt yourself.

With another 'thank you’ to Angela, you waved goodbye and left her office. After you closed the door behind you, you took a moment to compose yourself. You wanted to scream out of excitement, in a childlike way. How had you managed to land a date with Angela?

With your knee patched up, you made your way to requisition office to order a new pair of pants, in a much better mood than you would have been coming back directly from the training ground. In a stereotypical kind of way, everything seemed a little brighter. And although you were walking down the hallways of the base, lit by fluorescent lights, if you had been outside to see the sky, it would have seemed a more vivid shade of blue than you thought was possible, and a bird or two would be singing as they flew from branch to branch. It was a bit of an overreaction, but you wouldn't have been able not to. And it was all because Angela had agreed to go out with you.

You couldn't have asked for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely shorter than I would have liked but oh well!


	4. Pocky [D.Va/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and you goof off together after training

With the back of two of your fingers, you knocked on the metal sliding door of your girlfriend’s room. You hadn't checked anywhere else on the base, but you didn't need to. If Hana wasn't checking up on her MEKA or training, she was cooped up in her room like a NEET. There wasn't an answer but you knocked again anyway. You were hoping she was in there, because after the day you had you didn’t feel like running around the base looking for her.

“Come in!” Finally a reply. The walls were supposed to be soundproof, or close to it, which meant that she had put some effort into yelling. You punched in the code to her room on the keypad on the wall beside the door.

As you expected, Hana was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back up against the bed. Shaped like a fairy circle, opened and empty packets of snack food surrounded her. You were beyond grateful that the floor wasn’t carpet, because the chip crumbs and chocolate would have become a permanent pattern on it. The only thing Hana kept tidy was her video game collection.

Hana was wearing loose sweatpants and a tank top, all regulation of course. She had her own personal clothes of course, but she had just come back from training and fell down onto the floor in front of the TV without a second thought. Even getting changed out of her dirty clothes was too much of an effort for today.

“Is it supper time already?” she asked, sounding a bit bummed out. Not for longer than a second, she glanced up at you from the TV. Normally she was sat in front of her computer, either practicing or streaming a match of whatever game she was maintaining her flawless record on, but today was much more casual.

“No, just wanted to see you,” you told her. You crouched down beside her and plopped down on the floor. Why she wasn't sitting on the much more comfortable bed you weren't sure.

“Aww,” Hana said, dragging it out. She was mashing the buttons on the controller which such an intensity you didn't know how she didn't burn through a controller a day. Having caught your attention, you looked at the controller more closely. You didn't recognize the brand. “Wanna play me?”

“Hana,” you whined, “you know I don’t even stand a chance.” Reaching across the floor, you picked up the case of the game she was playing. The game was on a disc, which surprised you. You remembered your parents having some old discs lying around but you yourself never owned any. Actually, to be more precise, you couldn't remember the last time you saw a physical copy of a game. “This is what you’re playing?”

“Yup!” Hana answered. “I had to dig out one of my old consoles too.” Hana leaned forward and grabbed a controller that was nearly identical to hers, except without the pink decals. Hana quit the match that she was currently in and the game jumped back to the main menu.

“Aww, really?” you complained when the menu loaded up. That format of character selection could only mean one thing: it was a fighting game. While Hana was obviously the best at RTS games, her skill with fighting games was nothing to scoff at. In fact, she had placed first in more than a few competitions, not that she had told you.

Hana stuck her tongue out at you and you rolled your eyes. She had already picked out a character before you had blinked. A bit stunned, you picked a character at random, judging off the character's looks more than anything else and the match had started.

\---

“I don’t even understand how you won,” you said laughing. You had taken the match seriously while you were playing but you knew before it had started that you had already lost. Hana and you usually played co-op games together, which was for the best, but today you had decided to humour her. She had been excited to show off whatever ancient game she had drug out of the depths of her massive collection. “Where’d the steamroller even come from?”

“I’m just that good,” Hana said with a smug smirk. Dusting her hands victoriously, she set her controller down on the floor and reached for a pocky. You had thought she had eaten all of her junk food but evidently that wasn't the case.

“Now Hana,” you teased, “you’ll ruin your appetite.” As if everything she had eaten hadn't done that already. If Hana bled, it would surely be the vague yellow-orange, a mixture of Mountain Dew and Doritos.

“Fine,” she said defiantly. “Then I'll just have half of one.” Hana put the end of the pocky that wasn't dipped in chocolate in her lips and angled it towards you. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively like she was in a cartoon.

You let out a mock sigh of defeat and leaned in towards her. You bit the chocolate end of the pocky once, twice, and then a third time before you and Hana were touching. Your lips brushed briefly before the two of you separated. A little embarrassed, you chewed the half of the pocky you had nibbled off and swallowed.

“You're adorable,” she remarked with a goofy grin. Hana bounced forward abruptly and the two of you kissed properly for the first time that day. With the two of you being as busy as you had been training and running practice exercises, you hadn't seen much of each other.

“You can't do that every time,” you chided her. But you smiled at her nonetheless.

“Hey, you gotta admit it's a pretty sweet move,” Hana giggled. She added a snap of her fingers and a lean backwards, a physical embodiment of a groaner of a joke. It was the kind of gesture that made Hana wish that she sunglasses she could whip out.

“C'mon,” you laughed, standing up, “let's go to supper.” You offered her your hand and you pulled her up off of the floor.

Hana and you left her room and started the long walk to the cafeteria for supper. With another twenty minutes before you were supposed to report in, the two of you took your time. In about fifteen minutes people would begin to trickle out of the training rooms and their offices. Until then, the hallways were relatively clear.

You looped your pinky finger around Hana’s as casually as you could manage. Her hand was warm like the fur of a black cat resting on a windowsill. Usually talkative, she didn't say anything, or even acknowledge it except for a small hum. Maybe it was because there was nothing to comment on. It felt natural for Hana and you to be together like this.

Down the hall, you could see Morrison marching towards you with his usual stiff walk, but you didn't break your hand away from Hana's. A brief period passed where you were seriously concerned that you were going to get written up for inappropriate conduct, but Morrison passed by without as so much as a nod.

You only broke away from Hana to open the cafeteria door.

\---

Over supper, Hana leaned into towards you and softly whispered something that you could barely hear over the noise of cutlery scratching on plates. 

“Can't wait for dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I know what you're thinking. "Pocky, really?" Well I'm not even sorry. ;)


	5. Warmth [Zarya/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya's always looking out for you

There wasn’t a reason for you to be rushing. All you had been asked to do was to deliver a stack of file folders to Winston to be scanned. Someone poking around the base had found the folders hidden in a room that wasn’t used often, and Winston wanted to convert them into electronic copies. You had passed by Lena on your way back to your room and she had tossed the folders in your hands and asked you take them to Winston. Before you could say a word of protest, she had sped off down the hall, all but disappearing. You grumbled a little, but Winston’s office wasn’t too out of your way.

All it had taken was a single missed step to send the folders and you flying. By pure chance, you were headed up the stairs and not down, and instead of falling down the stairs you stumbled up them. A careless accident that had stunned you more than it hurt, but it left you with a single scraped knee to show for it. You hadn’t been on duty when you had been asked to carry the folders, and the fact that you were wearing shorts meant that your knee had been dragged directly against the step.

“You okay?”

You looked up and saw Zarya standing above you in the landing of the stairs. You had been so preoccupied with pretending that your knee didn’t hurt that you hadn’t seen her collecting the folders you had dropped. She was holding the folders out towards you.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you assured her. You had been shot at (and hit) before, so a scraped knee wasn’t anything to complain about. You smiled and reached for the folders but she yanked her hand backwards.

“You come with me,” she insisted. “There is a first aid kit in the gym.” With her free hand, Zarya helped you up off the floor. As usual you were shocked with how casually she did it. Zarya had pulled you up from the floor as if you weighed no more than a single feather.

When Zarya held the door for the gym open for you, she finally handed you the folders. Despite all of the equipment, the gym was empty except for Zayra and you. You set the folders on one of the benches and headed towards the first aid kit that was mounted on the wall. Zarya left you tend to your knee and started stretching in preparation for her workout.

You clicked the case open and took out a large adhesive bandage and the antibiotic cream. Bringing your scraped knee closer to you by propping it up on the bench, you checked it over. As you expected, it wasn’t pretty. It was a nasty scrape that looked like you should have gotten it from a training exercise, and you already knew that you would attribute your knee to training. Among the members of Overwatch, who were constantly getting shot at and risking their lives, explaining that you had tripped up the stairs didn’t seem right.

“Better now?” Zarya asked. She was finished warming up and had moved onto the main event. She was holding a barbell in her arms like it was nothing at all. Everyone knew how strong Zarya was, but it was different to see it in person. “Impressive, yes?”

“Very,” you said. You took too much effort not to gawk at her while she was holding the barbell like that.

“This is nothing,” Zayra declared. You didn’t doubt her for a second. Although you wouldn’t confess to it, after you had met Zarya you had looked up the video of her breaking the world record online. Usually you wouldn’t approve of looking people up on the internet, but the way Lena had described it made it so that you couldn’t help yourself. “I have lifted more in my sleep.”

She set the barbell down on the gym floor and went about in search of more weights to add to either end. At this rate you figured that the steel bar would snap before Zarya couldn’t bare the weight.

“Now,” Zarya said as she picked up the new barbell, “how much must I lift for a kiss?” 

You grinned and shook your head. Even Zarya was having a hard time not cracking up after that line.

“Well,” you sighed, trying to appear disapproving, “that _was_ impressive.” You had played this exact game with her more than once before and it ended about the same every time. Suddenly there wasn’t any distance between the two of you. Zarya’s arms were wrapped around you, but more gently than the bear hugs she was fond of giving the other members of Overwatch. Sometimes you forgot how soft she could be, when she wanted to.

“It would be better if you stopped pretending you did not like watching me workout,” Zayra laughed. When she laughed she rocked your whole body. That was part of what made you fall for her in the first place. Zarya wasn’t afraid to be who she was, and you loved everything she was. Her laugh was contagious and took no prisoners, and soon you were laughing with her, for no real reason at all.

When the two of you stopped laughing, you were left looking at each other. While you didn’t realize you were smiling, Zarya smiled back at you.

“Maybe someday,” you murmured, and hugged her back. She warm, so warm, but not too much. Although earlier you had felt a warm burn in your knee as it began to heal, you couldn’t feel at all now. All you could was her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead :)  
> Thank you all so much for all the nice comments!


	6. You, Me, Coffee [Fareeha/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late and neither of you can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who loves Fareeha, but especially for Nomelah.  
> Sorry it's so short.

“Can’t sleep?”

Her question didn’t need an answer and it didn’t get one. With Fareeha, you didn’t need to tell her how you were feeling or give an answer with a shake of your head. Her question didn’t need to be asked, but she needed to make sure that you knew she was there with you.

The living room window was open and the outside air was blowing in, cooling off the room. The difference in temperature between the outdoors and the apartment wasn’t jarring, but the occasional shiver moved down your body. It was like standing next to an air conditioner in the winter when you didn’t need it on, and while you might not have needed the breeze you couldn’t be bothered be close the window. A long-ago emptied coffee mug still in your hands, you continued to stand looking out the window.

Fareeha had come out of the bedroom without a sound; until she was behind you, you hadn’t heard her. She hadn’t turned on a single light either, so it was just her and you in the darkness, sharing the kind of silence that was only possible long past midnight.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I was coming out here to do the same thing,” she replied.

While the two of you had woken up and shared the idea of heading to the living room to be alone, right then, neither Fareeha nor you wanted to be alone. Fareeha’s right hand skimmed your stomach for a second before she settled on a spot. Happy with how she was holding you, she placed her other hand on you and bought the two of you together by pulling you backwards into her arms. Standing next to the open window, you had almost forgotten how warm she was. 

“I think it’s going to rain,” you noted, more of an observation than anything of any real importance. The clouds that had occasionally passed in front of the moon had grown more frequent since Fareeha had taken a hold of you.

“All the more reason to close the window,” Fareeha answered. With the rise and fall of her voice, you thought yet again about how she had the kind of voice that could make anything comforting. “And I think the coffee’s still warm.”

Overwatch was more than a physical job. When you weren’t on the ground fighting, you were still part of it. In short, it wasn’t a job, it was a lifestyle. But what was hard for Fareeha and you both to accept was that you didn’t have to live it alone. Time and time again you were shown that you didn't have to, and gradually the two of you grew closer to understanding that. It was during moments like this that it was made abundantly clear how perfect you were for each other. Neither of you even had to speak, and yet you shared a more genuine understanding of each other than some couples ever would have.

Fareeha let go of you and stepped back the way she had came. With her, she had taken your empty mug from your hands and left you with a kiss on your cheek. Leaving the living room, she went to try to salvage the coffee in the pot that only becoming more lukewarm by the minute.

Either it was getting colder outside or you were just noticing how cold it was, because the open window became the focus of your attention. The curtains that were white during the day had been dyed a shade of pale blue by the moon and the night sky, and rolled like waves against the shore. For another cycle, you watched the sheer curtains follow the wind. With a sudden rush of decisiveness, you reached past the curtains for the window and pulled it shut, and the curtains fell down to hang beside the window like they were meant to. You turned away from the window and towards your girlfriend.

“Let’s not go back to bed tonight,” Fareeha told you, with no room for negotiation. Her hands were wrapped around her coffee mug, and a few fingers from her outer hand were gesturing towards your own mug, sitting on the table opposite her. No steam was coming off of the coffee and it was a little too dark, yet to you no other cup of coffee could have been more appealing.

“That sounds perfect,” you answered. Sometimes this was the kind of night the two of you wanted to share. Just Fareeha and you, a quiet apartment, and some mediocre coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick, one-sitting kinda thing, and I hope that isn't too obvious.


	7. Brochure [Mei/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your team is sent to Japan, and Mei and you don't want to waste the opportunity

As an agent of Overwatch you had been to many places, but this was your first time in Japan. You had gone on missions in many other regions of Asia, and had you had seen the mountains when you had flown over them, but it wasn’t until you today that you had set foot in the country. 

Your mission was a simpler one, so simple in fact you questioned why you had been sent here in the first place. You, along with the rest of your team, were supposed to pick up a drive with intel on it from a Japanese official. Talon wasn’t predicted to make an appearance, but the threat must have been great enough that a near full team had been dispatched. Including you, there were five people on the mission, not quite the full set of six that was typical.

On the flight to Japan, you asked Genji if your destination was close to his hometown. Without a word, he shook his head, leaving you to wonder if that was a relief for him or not. The city where you were landing and meeting the official was large and well-developed, but there weren’t many skyscrapers at all. It was a bit less busy than you had anticipated. Maybe you had come during a slow time of year, but it seemed more like a quiet town than a city.

Genji and Mei went to collect the drive while you and the rest of the group kept a close eye from outside the restaurant. Reinhardt had a hard time blending into the crowd so he was sitting on a bench down the street while McCree and you stayed a bit closer.

The meeting went off without issue, and the whole group returned back to the shuttle, although a little cautiously. The retrieval of the drive had gone a little too smoothly for any of you to feel comfortable. Walking back to the shuttle was the last opportunity for Talon, or any other interested group, to do anything. The shuttle was too well fortified for an assault there. 

“That’s it?” McCree asked after Mei gave a solid thumbs up from the control panel. All of the information on the drive had been loaded into Athena and the drive had been formatted, ensuring the critical data couldn’t fall into the wrong hands anymore. 

“Yes, the data’s been uploaded. The mission’s over,” Mei said. She unplugged the drive from the panel and put it into the trash can a few steps away. It was hard to believe that something so important had been reduced to nothing more than garbage in a few minutes.

“Job well done!” Reinhardt cheered, as enthusiastic as ever. “Let us celebrate!” With that, Reinhardt began to ask Genji what he knew about sake, which was a lot, and McCree’s interest was peaked as well.

“I dunno know if I really wanna go out day drinking,” you said with a sigh. “I can get wasted anywhere.” You were often sent with McCree on missions, and it seemed like drinking after the mission was over was becoming too much of a tradition. You joined Overwatch because you wanted to help people and see the world, not because you wanted to pass out drunk in as many countries as possible.

“I heard there was a famous shrine near here,” Mei added quietly, barely a whisper compared to how loud the boys were being. Mei reached into the pocket of her Overwatch issued jacket and pulled out a brochure that was folded in neatly in half. Opening the brochure, she showed you the shrine in question. It wasn’t surrounded by blooming cherry blossoms as you had imagined, rather the shrine on the brochure was deep in the woods.

“Oh, do you wanna go?” you asked, waving a finger at the brochure. “I saw a bathhouse on the way back, and I kinda wanted to check that out too.”

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” she said. She refolded the brochure and returned it to her pocket. Although she thought she could hide it, it was obvious to you that seeing the shrine meant a lot to her. Grinning, you told her that you'd like to see the shrine as well, and that was that. The two of you would be heading to the shrine. 

Since the mission had ended, everyone changed into their casual clothing before the two groups split up. You waved at the boys as they went off in search of sake. Mei and you followed the simple map that was on the back of the brochure. Luckily the shrine wasn’t too far away, so there wasn’t much of a risk of getting lost. After only fifteen minutes, the two of you arrived at the edge of the forest where the shrine was. There were a few other people visiting the forest, but not many.

The arches that bordered the path further in were beautiful, although you felt you were missing out on their true significance. Mei had handed you the brochure, and all it said was ‘Experience the culture of Japan’ in a few dozen languages. During tourist season, there would probably be a tour guide who would gladly explain the meaning and importance of the arches to you. Today there was no one.

“I don’t have any bird seed,” Mei lamented as she pointed ahead of you. A sparrow was sat perched on the top of one of the arches, taking a moment to rest. The red paint on the wooden arch had been freshly applied, a necessity for anything left out in the elements. Light from the afternoon sun nearly didn’t break through the thick layer of leaves that covered the path to the shrine. With a few solemn leaves scattered on the stone path, you could tell that summer was about to end. You wished you had been sent on the mission a few weeks later so that you could see the red arches sent against the orange tones of autumn.

“We’ll just have to come back here,” you assured her, without thinking. Although what you had said hadn't been thought out, it was completely honest. You wanted to come back here with Mei again.

The two of you took your time in walking back to the city, but not so much that there wouldn’t be any time left for the bathhouse. When you went inside, the man at the front desk took your payment and ushered Mei and you into the women’s side of the house. As you walked past him he mentioned something about the water being heated being heated naturally, but you had your doubts. You felt it was too inexpensive to be an authentic experience, but you were already here.

Mei and you were the only women in the bathhouse, although you could you hear a few men talking from the other side. Having changing into just a towel in the changing room, you wasted no time in dropping it and stepping into the water. At first the water stung your skin, although it took no time at all for it to begin to feel soothing instead. You sunk a bit lower into the water, glad that you had had the thought to tie your hair up beforehand.

“Mei?” you asked, turning to look at her standing behind you. The steam had thoroughly fogged up her glasses, and when you checked on her she had just finished wiping them on a corner of the towel and had put them back on.

“Oh!” she exclaimed when she could see you clearly. Quickly, she covered her eyes with her hands. “(name!)”

"It's not like you don't like it,” you said, teasingly. You stuck your tongue out at her, and evidently she must have been peaking because she couldn’t hold back a short laugh. Mei took a few steps away from you and fiddled with her towel. She had moved behind you to where you couldn’t watch, so it was a pleasantly surprise when she slipped into the water to sit next to you. You had to admit it took a good amount of willpower to keep your eyes watching hers.

“Thank you for coming with me today,” she said, with her glasses beginning to get fogged up by the steam again.

“There isn’t anyone else I’d rather spend time with,” you told her. Mei’s cheeks were red, although it might have been the hot water. Your cheeks were red as well, but you knew for sure it wasn’t the water. “I love you, Mei.”

“I love you too, (name),” she answered. Blushing, both of you sat in the bath in silence, staring at each other as the men on the other side discussed the month’s sales. 

Worried the situation was getting too sappy, you faked a stretch and reached up for a few seconds before you landed an arm around her shoulders. Mei giggled and let you pull her a little closer. She was as warm as the water, and it felt so right to have her so close to you. Overwatch and the mission you had been dispatched on didn’t cross your mind for a second.

“I don’t know what time it is, but we should head back,” you sighed, suddenly aware of how long you had been in the bathhouse. You thought you might have nodded off for a few minutes, but if you had Mei didn’t say anything. Mei agreed with you, so the two of you got out of the water and covered yourselves with your towels before getting changed back into your civilians clothes.

It was darker than you had expected when you left the bathhouse, but the two of you weren’t late when returning to the shuttle. Mei and you arrived half an hour before you were supposed to report back, while the other group cut it close by arriving with three minutes to spare. Reinhardt was still grinning as much as he had been when they had left, but McCree was looking a bit worse for wear. Thankfully they would have at least a few hours during the flight to work some of the sake out of their system.

Although Athena always flew the shuttle, this time you were especially glad that she did, as none of the boys would have been able to. With them either passed out or sleeping, Mei and you spent the flight looking at the pile of pamphlets and brochures that Mei had collected, deciding where the two of you would visit on your trip back to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so after a long break I'm back! School started up and O-Chem was cruel to me, but I'm back! Thanks for all the fantastic comments!!


End file.
